5 UNKNOWN
by Sailor Star Griever
Summary: Amy has her own band, and this is their first performance. (A strange thought turned into a story. That happens when one listens to the same song a little too much.) COMPLETE!


~~~~~~~~~ 5 UNKNOWN ~~~~~~~~~  
  
A strange thought turned into a story. That happens when one listens to the same song a   
little too much.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ BY VISLER ~~~~~~~~~  
  
She swallowed hard. The sound of roaring cheers and whistles made her uneasy. They   
hadn't played in front of a crowd this big before and they were scared. She was   
fidgiting; trying to wring the words she'd forgotten from her sweaty hands. She hicupped  
and turned as her ears caught a soft chuckle.  
  
He stood confidannt; arms crossed, leather clad shoulder against a wall, leaning. He   
smiled as if reassuring her of her inevitable doom. Easy for him to do, he's been doing  
this for years. Singing his guts out to a roaring crowd was like a second nature to   
Sonic, the lead singer of No Reply. But for a rookie band of five, this was a test, one   
to determine bravery or stupidity.  
  
Her boyfriend's words somehow swam back to her at the thought of bravery. He had long   
ago definded the word as knowing you're licked before you begin, but going thorough with  
it anyway. She smiled and turned to him. He was nervous too. She could tell by the way  
he absently struck his guitar string. He must have sensed her watching, for he focussed  
his ruby eyes on her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back and took a deep breath as if the luke-warm air could somehow calm her   
stomache. Sonic must have sensed their nervousness as he sighed and moved away from the   
wall. He glanced at the rookies, smiled, and sighed again.  
  
"Alright, kids, listen up. I realize that this is your first performance in front of a   
crowd over twelve hundred thousand, and I understand that you're nervous, but I know you  
can do this. We wouldn't have even asked you to be our opening act if we knew you   
couldn't," Sonic replied, winking at her. "Amy, you have a marvelous voice. You'll put   
those guys out there in dreamland the moment the first note leaves your lips."  
  
"If I can remember the words," she retaliated quietly. She pulled on her fingers, still  
hoping the words would come back to her. Sonic smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Once Visler hits the first key on her synthesizer, and Ian and Shade follow on their  
guitars, you'll remember. Trust me," Sonic replied moving towards Amy. He rested his hand  
on her bare shoulder and smiled reassuringly. She looked up at the older teenager.  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"You haven't forgotten yet."  
  
"But we never played in a crowd this large before. All those people will be staring at me  
and-"  
  
"Pretend they aren't even there," Sonic whispered shaking his head.  
  
"Five unknown on in two!" Amy looked at the well dressed stage manager and scowled. She   
didn't feel ready for those words. Sonic noted this and decided he had to say something.  
  
"Just relax. Have fun. You'll do great," Sonic smiled, moving away. She swallowed again   
and looked at her band. Visler. Xylex. Epsilion. Shadow. All four of them were ready to   
give it their all. She sighed as if trying to exhale all the fears. She had to be strong   
for them.  
  
"You guys ready to do this?" Amy asked studying each face. Fear reigned, but it wasn't  
enough to frighten them away. They were ready.  
  
"I feel like I'm going into battle," Zylex joked, twirling her drumsticks between her   
nimble fingers. A few chuckles excaped the tense group. She smiled.  
  
"Just remember what Sonic said; pretend the audience isn't even there," Amy replied   
looking at the older singer's back. He was too buisy readying his band to notice her   
words.  
  
"Let's get tonight over with before I go insane," her boyfriend, the ruby-eyed Shadow,  
replied, shouldering his obsidian guitar. His twin, Epsilion, stood, copying him. Amy   
smiled as Visler and Zylex followed suit.  
  
"Good luck, 5 Unknown!" Sonic's band cheered, appluading the rookie group. They smiled  
at the older group as the stage lights switched on. She closed her eyes and breathed   
deeply.  
  
"Hello, LA!" The stage manager shouted into the microphone. The crowd went wild, erupting  
with cheers. She breathed. "Please give a warm, LA welcome to a band fresh out of the   
space colony, ARK... 5-- Unknown!"  
  
"Go!" She whispered, ordering herself out onto the stage. The cheers grew louder, and she   
was thankful for the earplugs Sonic had supplied. She couldn't belive the rush she felt.  
All those people screaming for her band. It was wonderful!   
  
She smiled and turned to see if ther band was ready. They awaited her order. She nodded  
and watched as Visler struck the first key. Sonic was right. The words she thought she'd  
forgotten flooded back into her memory as if a dam had broke.  
  
She tapped her foot starting Zylex on her beat. The base and lead guitars followed.   
Everything was in synch. She awaited her cue.  
  
"I know all about... About your reputation... And now it's bound to be a heartbreak   
situation... But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime I'm with... You... Oh..." She  
was perfect. The lyrics flowed from her lips like mist dancing off water. She smiled,   
falling into the beat; loving the music. "...Loving you... Is it really somethig I should  
do... Should I want to spend my time with you... I should try to be strong... But baby,  
you're the right kind of wrong... Yeah baby, you're the right kind of wrong..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He watched them, smiling. He had known all along that they would deliver, and boy did they  
ever. He was quite impressed by the rookie band, and surprised by the crowd. They loved  
5 Unknown.  
  
He caught himself nodding his head and tapping his foot to the music, and smiled. "We've  
got ourselves some competition ot there."  
  
"You can say that again. The crowd's lovin' it!" Sonic's twin brother, Maniac, exclaimed,  
jumpimg up and down. Sonic shook his head almost in shame.  
  
"We have to introduce them to a recording company," the third and final member of No Reply,  
Sonic and Maniac's twin sister, replied, walking up to them. Sonic turned to her and   
blinked.  
  
"Sonia, are you nuts?" Maniac exclaimed leaning around Sonic.  
  
"You both said they were good. Why not introduce them to a major label?" Sonia scowled  
before crossing her arms. Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but Maniac cut him off.  
  
"They are rookies! They don't have enough experience to sign with a label yet!"  
  
"Chill out, Maniac," Sonic replied, covering his brother's mouth with his hand. The green-  
haired boy looked at him angrilly. "By the end of our tour, they'll have enough   
experience to go off on their own. I say, durring the last three or four concerts, we'll  
invite a few labels to join us and have a listen to 5 Unknown. Sound good?"  
  
"Don't tell them though. Let's leave it a surprise. Kinda as a 'thank you' card, only  
better," Sonia agreed, smiling. Jeret smiled and looked at Maniac.  
  
"Oh, alright! Let's give 'em a shot," Maniac shiged and turned back to watch the rookies  
perform. The tripplets smiled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ AUTHOR'S NOTE ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blah... Oh! Hehe! Whatcha think? Please R/R/F!  
  
To find out who Visler and Zylex are, be looking for the sequal to Beta Project: Epsilion  
Coming Soon! (Depending on how many reviews I get for the original.) 


End file.
